


Complicated

by TheUnrealInsomniac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not like I could do as much damage to it as Kishimoto did though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not like I could do as much damage to it as Kishimoto did though.**
> 
> * * *

Naruto growled as he rolled over in his bed, slamming his head into his pillow and curling it over his ears, the dawn sunshine peeking through the curtains of his new bedroom doing little to pick up his mood.

Because the loud thumping from the next room still hadn't stopped. It wasn't like he could ignore the thumping … because he also knew exactly what kind of thumping it was. The punctuating moans, grunts and slamming of metal, he assumed as his own bed frame was metal, making it perfectly clear.

Not to mention the feminine, ecstatic screams that usually told him he would be getting a little break. Where he could manage a twenty minute nap. Maybe.

Then it would start again.

Naruto wouldn't lie, he'd enjoyed listening to it for the first hour … he was a single, red blooded man and the young woman he had met yesterday was stunningly attractive. But the sun was coming up now and he was already missing the time before she'd moved in.

He'd literally been in the student apartment for two … no three days. He wasn't sure, the lack of sleep was fogging his brain, and up until yesterday afternoon he'd had the whole thing to himself.

His grandpa had dropped him off early, using it as an excuse to perv on the barely legal, first year students away from the watching eyes of his wife. He'd insisted on taking Naruto to the student dorms when he learned that in his apartment, there would be at least two young women staying there.

Thankfully for Naruto's mental health, neither girl had been there, even the other dude hadn't moved in yet. So the old man had grumbled and slumped off somewhere with a muttered 'see you later kid'.

Naruto had felt so bad for him, well a bit bad for him, that he'd decided he wouldn't tell Granny Tsunade that he'd been up to his old tricks again.

And so Naruto had spent his first two days settling in. He'd gone food shopping with the money from his parents. He now had more instant ramen than either his mother or grandmother would ever allow him to have. He'd have to make sure to eat it all before they visited.

He could do that.

His dad would appreciate it though. As would his sister, Kurama ate more ramen than he ever did anyway. Her refusal to put on weight despite the heavy ramen based diet a mystery to all of them.

'Oh my God!' came a particularly loud moan from the other side of the wall. Again. 'Right there!'

Well at least he knew his new roommate's stance on God. That was something he supposed.

But fuck's sake, he just …

She knew he was in the next room! He helped her move half her damn stuff in! Did she just not care?

A long sensual moan filled the air as he heard bodies slump onto her bed. The metal creaking and squeaking as the two young adults shifted into restful, exhausted silence. He assume, and hoped, at least.

He was severely tempted to suggest that it might be an idea to move her bed to the other side of her room. Or if she wanted her and her boyfriend could fuck on his bed. It had sounded like they already were all night anyway. At least then he'd get a front row seat.

The blond scrabbled a hand over his face, messing with the bedhead fringe pushed down to mesh with his eyebrows. He blew out a long breath, trying to elevate the plastered down hair and grumbled.

It was reaching six in the morning. Surely they'd stop now? It definitely sounded like they'd passed out with how hard the bed had squeaked just.

Then again the amount of action those poor bed springs had seen last night … and the rest of the time they were there he imagined. If student dorm beds could talk the walls wouldn't even start.

Well maybe the bed was just about ready to give out. Maybe he could finally get some sleep? His classes literally didn't start until the week after next. The glorious misnomer that was Fresher's Week lasted two weeks and they were only in the first half of the first week.

Maybe with all the parties and the buzz of newly discovered freedom of those partying … he could work out some of the stress being kept all night by Ino's enticing moans and screams had built.

He glanced down and sighed. A noticeable tent forming in his boxers he momentarily considered doing something about it, but honestly? He felt creepy enough being turned on by the sound of two strangers getting it on. Masturbating to it was currently a step too far.

Besides, if they started up again he'd be back to square one and he honestly didn't have the same kind of good-natured patience for it he did when they'd started just after midnight.

So no, a cold shower and something to eat. Maybe the sound of him in the kitchen/living area would remind the two inconsiderate sex fiends they weren't alone in the apartment.

He doubted that if he was honest, but a cold shower and some breakfast sounded good. Then he could go check out the library and see if he couldn't get some more free stuff from the Fresher's fair outside it.

Free shit was free shit after all, plus he could meet some of the female students which after last night …

He knocked his knuckles against his head and growled. He hadn't felt this uncontrollably horny since high school and fooling around with Tayuya in his bedroom back home. A cold shower was definitely in order.

He slowly extracted himself from the mess of his bed and, with a dirty look shot at the suspiciously quiet wall, Naruto padded into the en suite bathroom. Glancing at his reflection, Naruto grimaced. Pulling down his drooping eyelids he shook his head sleepily.

He had to hope his roommate would decide to spend tonight getting boned elsewhere. He didn't think he could be nice to her after two nights of listening to her getting screwed senseless.

Water cascaded over his shoulders as he hissed and gasped at the shock of cold and shivered as more and more of him was covered in the cold water.

Feeling his arousal slip away and down the drain like the water, Naruto finally relaxed. His body slowly uncoiling from the fresh lack of tension and he leant his head back to allow the water to wash over his face.

Turning the switch to hot, Naruto was showered and clad in a towel inside of fifteen minutes and feeling more revitalised than he probably had any business feeling.

Another towel joined the one around his waist, as he rubbed at his damp hair, and smiled. Noisy sex having roommates or not, it was still absolutely amazing to have a shower all to himself.

No more having to wait for his recently graduated sister to get her lazy ass out of the bath just so he could grab a quick shower. What was even better was she wasn't here to steal his shampoo and shower gel just to fuck with him.

He loved his big sister but fuck did Kurama delight in winding him up.

Naruto sighed in satisfaction as the sound of the gentle snoring came through the wall. Finally, he could have gone to sleep, but he would settle for being able to be in the apartment in reasonable quiet.

Towelling off and launching his towels over his desk chair, Naruto rooted through his drawers and pulled out some clothes. Dressing swiftly, Naruto checked the alarm clock on his bedside table was switched off. Last thing he wanted was to wake them up and have them start all over again.

Patting at his still damp hair, he shrugged and made his way to the kitchen/living room, scooping up his phone and keys in one fluid motion. He wasn't getting locked out of his bedroom. Again. The grumpy looking dudes at the front desk looked like they wanted to dropkick him into the wall the third time he'd done it.

He was excited to be moved out! It wasn't his fault he wasn't used to having to have keys on him at all times.

He tiptoed past Ino's room, the sound of light breathing glorious in the quiet of the early morning, and shouldered his way into the kitchen/living room one door down.

It was a surprisingly big room considering the smallish bedrooms, he'd only seen his and Ino's rooms but there was only really enough room for a three quarter bed tucked behind the en suite, a desk that span the entire width of the long room, a bookcase and wardrobe against the wall that connected his and Ino's rooms and shelves above the desk.

He could reach out to almost all the furniture from some point on his bed it was that narrow.

In comparison, the kitchen/living room was at least the size of every bedroom combined and then with a little bit more. One corner had a lino floor, countertops with cupboards beneath, a stove, a sink and two fridges at either ends created an L shape, with corresponding cabinets above some of the cupboards.

The rest of the room was carpeted, a light green with patterns that would look more at home in a bowling alley than a student's apartment but whatever, a couple of well-loved but still comfy couches framed around a medium range TV that was on a stand in one of the corners. A table that looked like it'd been brought from a community centre, had four similarly acquired chairs around it, sat opposite the window on the far corner from the kitchen.

The window looked out onto the surrounding streets that made up the outskirts of Konoha's city centre. Which in the early morning sun, had a certain kind of beauty that only came with the dawn.

Not too shabby for his first apartment outside of his parents' house on the other end of the city. He set to making breakfast. He had hours before anything would start up, he may as well take his time.

Flicking on the TV, early morning telly blaring out, as the kettle boiled Naruto smiled to himself. Despite how the day had started and broken sleep … he had a good feeling about today.

* * *

 Naruto snapped awake as a large hand shook his shoulder, his neck aching as he shoved off the hand and groaned, blinking out sleep coated eyelids as he righted himself against the couch.

When had he lain down? What time was it?

'Hey dude.' The man attached to the large hand said loudly. Two distinct, fang shaped red tattoos on either cheek drawing his eyes. 'You need to wake up, one of your roommates is moving in and she's got questions I ain't got the answers to.'

The blond glared up at the source of his recent irritation. 'Who are you?'

'Kiba,' the brunet said with a frown. 'Now wake the hell up, I gotta go and this chick is bothering me. I got a dog to feed.'

'Kiba …' Naruto said, the memory of that named being screamed all night spurring on his irritation to outright grumpiness. 'What time is it?'

'Eleven, come on dude, if I don't get out of here, Ino's gonna make me take her shopping.' Kiba tapped his foot, kept glancing over his shoulder and towards the obvious sounds of movement in the hallway. 'I'll owe you one.'

He wasn't exactly keen on Ino's whatever owing him one, but he figured he should at least help the new person moving in. 'Fine, let me get up.'

'Great,' Kiba said with a relieved smile. 'If Ino asks where I went just tell her I'll call her later.'

Kiba, asshole that he was, barrelled out the door and Naruto was pretty sure he was already out through the front door to the apartment before the door had shut.

The blond righted himself, swinging his legs around so he was sat upright and forced himself to his feet. He cracked his neck as scratched at his cheek, the scratch of sleep in his eyes making him blink repeatedly.

'Neji,' a woman said from the other side of the door. 'Careful with that suitcase it's got my work out gear in it.'

'I know Tenten,' "Neji" replied as there was an almighty grunt and the sound of a door being pushed open. 'Did you bring all your weights? You could have used Lee's.'

'Shut up and lift,' Tenten snarked back and immediately Naruto liked her. 'They're not that heavy.'

He carefully opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a woman, her brown hair raised into two almost perfectly circular buns on the top of her head, just above her ears. She actually looked a bit like a panda now he thought about it.

She was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt which showed off her impressive arms, the weights were clearly doing their job, and a pair of maroon pants. She turned to him with a polite smile and held out her hand.

'Hi, I'm Tenten, are you one of the roommates?'

'Yeah, I'm Naruto,' Naruto said as he took her hand. The grip she gave him fierce as they shook and he let his hand fall to his side. Fighting the urge to check she hadn't broken anything. 'I'm in the room at the top of the hall, you just moving in?'

'Mhmm, my classes don't start until the end of the month but I figured best to come and get a look at the place. Learn where the gym is and so on.' She made a dismissive wave to the front door and scowled. 'That scruffy looking guy doesn't live here does he? He was kind of a prick.'

Naruto smirked. Oh yeah, he liked this girl already. 'No, he's a … friend of the other girl who's in that room.'

He pointed at Ino's door and grimaced reflexively. His neck was still stiff from his impromptu couch nap.

'Friend huh?' Neji asked with a raised eyebrow as he appeared in the doorway of Tenten's room. 'I assume a brand new friend?'

Naruto frowned. He wasn't exactly happy with Ino right now but the way Neji was looking at the door behind them …

'And you are?' Naruto asked, trying not to be too rude. And probably failing. Like he was failing to stare at the guy's weird, no pupil having eyes. The long brown hair he could deal with … but those eyes man, they were weird.

'Neji Hyuuga,' he replied, without offering his hand. 'I'm just helping Tenten move in. I've been at the university for a year already. What's your name?'

'Naruto,' he replied meeting the guy's eyes. A weight growing between them, so palpable Naruto felt like not even Tenten with her brawny arms could lift it.

'Honestly,' Tenten said, pushing Neji back towards the front door and sighed exasperatedly. 'Stop playing the overprotective boyfriend card and get more of my stuff out of the car. Sorry Naruto, he's nice really. He just gets jealous easy.'

'I'm not jealous,' Neji said haughtily, pouting like an honest to God child. 'I'm just making introductions with your new roommate.'

'Yes babe,' Tenten said with a roll of her eyes. 'Well now you're done measuring him up can we stop? I don't want a repeat of you and that nice guy from the dojo back home okay?'

Neji, apparently mollycoddled enough to stop being a judgemental ass, shrugged and went where he was told. Still casting a final look at Naruto before going.

'Hey, sorry if I was being a bit-' Naruto started as he nodded in the direction of Neji.

The brunette waved her hand at him and smiled. 'Oh don't mind him. He'll warm up once he's sure you're not trying to get into my pants. He comes from a very traditional family … they're not keen on co-ed living arrangements. I'm still breaking him out of some of those stupid ideas.'

'It's cool,' Naruto said with an easy smile. 'But did I hear you say dojo earlier?'

A gleam shone in the young woman's eye as she turned to him. 'Yeah, I do kendo and kung fu, bit of karate and jujitsu. Do you know any martial arts?'

He beamed and nodded quickly. 'Yeah, I got my black belt in karate last year. I trained with my family since I was a kid. There's a community centre nearby that hosts different classes throughout the week if you want me to show you where it is?'

Tenten grabbed his arm and squeezed what he supposed was gently. 'Really? That'd be great! Do you know if they have kendo? I was worried I'd have to stick to sparring with Neji. I need fresh meat Naruto and ever since we started dating properly Neji won't spar properly. It's driving me crazy.'

'I don't know but I'm sure we can ask,' Naruto said as he rubbed at his arm once Tenten let it go. 'I can also answer any questions about the place if you need. I've been here since Monday so I've pretty much got the area figured out.'

She nodded and grinned as Neji reappeared at the front door, looking red faced and thoroughly worn out. 'That would be awesome. Let me just get settled in and then we can talk?'

'Talk?' Neji asked cautiously. 'About what?'

'Apartment stuff,' Tenten said fluidly. 'Stand down boyfriend.'

The long haired man scowled and gave Naruto a curt nod as he shifted down the hallway and into Tenten's room. To the chorus of Tenten's swallowed laughter as the feminine looking man tripped and nearly toppled onto her bed.

Yeah, Naruto definitely liked Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he shouldered open the front door, grimacing as it hit the wall and bounced back against his injured arm.

‘Note to self,’ he half-whispered, half-growled. ‘If a psycho kendo master who misleads you about her skills asks you if you want to spar … you say no.’

He clutched at his shoulder and winced as a muscle under the sizeable bruise on his upper arm throbbed. Yeah, he was definitely not sparring with Tenten in anything other than karate.

Good, solid, hand to hand combat where he didn’t have to worry about wooden swords smacking him upside the head. Repeatedly.

Another painful throb, this time from his left temple, made Naruto hiss. Blind spot his ass, she was just damn fast.

He rubbed his palm up his forehead and through his sweat-matted hair.

Ice, he needed ice. Then a shower. Maybe a shower and then some ice. He didn’t really know, his shoulders were heavy and his workout bag was trying to drag him down by his neck or something.

Dragging himself away from the door, letting it swing and suddenly slow down just before closing, Naruto tried not to breathe in too much.

He could tell he stank to high heaven as well. There had been one too many people who stopped and stared after him when he’d been stumbling back to the apartment. Plus there was that pretty girl with the dark red hair who had all but dived out of the elevator at her floor.

She should have just been thankful he’d had the common sense to switch into a tank top when he and Tenten started sparring. If he’d been wearing a t-shirt he’d sparred in, she probably would have suffocated from the stink of him.

Normally he’d have grabbed a quick shower at the dojo, it was actually just part of a gym so there were standard changing rooms. But he hadn’t wanted to stick around any longer, he’d only just got away from Tenten in one piece.

He’d left the apartment with Tenten for the dojo around five, after a quick rundown on the local shops, buses and bars … the woman had practically dragged him and her boyfriend, who Naruto had a lot more respect and sympathy for after he tapped in as Tenten’s sparring partner so Naruto could esca- go home! So he could go home.

It was dark out now and he honestly would have to force himself to not just collapse on his bed. Because the second he lay down, he knew that would be where he’d stay for the night.

So yes. A shower, a very, _very_ hot shower, a bag of ice for his aching shoulder, and then sleep without an alarm.

Or at least that was the plan, right up until he’d walked past the open door that led into the kitchen/living room area of the student apartment. The TV switched on to some kind of reality TV show … The Real Housewives of Kumogakure or some such crap. God why did they put this sort of shit on the TV?

He must have made some kind of disapproving noise because the blonde head of the beautiful woman sat crossed legged on the sofa whipped around in accusation.

‘Yes?’ She asked with a raised, manicured brow. A dangerous tone sitting neatly under the clipped one. ‘Problem smart guy?’

‘I mean,’ Naruto said simply. Self-preservation be damned, he didn’t have to put up with Ino’s shit taste in TV like he did his parents and sister. ‘Is there even anything worthwhile on that damn show?’

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Ino just rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. ‘Typical man, just because it’s not got fighting or fast cars in it. There’s lots of interesting stuff going on between the different women and their husbands and children. Drama Naruto, it’s all about the drama.’

'And the sex huh?’ Naruto snorted as he dumped his bag down on the floor by the door. ‘Yeah, don’t try and pretend the shirtless men in it aren’t part of the appeal.’

Ino gave his bag a pointed look, wrinkled her nose and stared at him. ‘You’re not leaving that there are you?’

He waved dismissively at her. ‘Don’t worry, I’m just getting some ice and then me and my smelly bag will be out of your hair. Watch your show.’

But he was apparently more interesting to glare at than the women on her show, as Ino watched him limp over to the freezer. ‘What happened to you?’

Peering up, a wince crossing his face earning him a lessened glare from his gorgeous roommate, he fished out some ice cubes and knocked the freezer closed again with his hip. Pouring the ice into a glass, and then promptly pressing the cooling glass against his arm, right on the shiner of a bruise Tenten had given him, he sighed in relief.

‘I met one of our other roommates,’ Naruto said as he rolled the glass over his exposed shoulder.

‘And he kicked your ass?’ Ino leant against the cushions of the sofa. A measured look running over the full sweaty glory of him. She didn’t look impressed. ‘Did you say something?’

Naruto snorted as he picked his water bottle out of his bag and took a long gulp of water. ‘She.’

‘She?’ Ino smirked. She gestured to his arms and her smirk grew a little bigger. ‘Are you telling me, my muscly roommate got his ass handed to him by a girl?’

'Mhmm,’ Naruto chuckled. ‘And she’s your roommate too Ino, I’d be careful. She’s a madwoman.’

A light laugh broke the slightly judgy … okay maybe he was being diplomatic because Ino was hot … façade the blonde put up and she shook her head. ‘I’ll make sure not to steal her milk. Are you alright though? That bruise on your shoulder looks pretty nasty.’

Naruto shrugged, regretting it immediately. ‘Ow, yeah I’m fine. Nothing a hot shower and rest won’t fix.’

He rolled the glass over his bruise again and winced.

‘Oh for god’s sake,’ Ino said as she got up and moved over to him. ‘Go sit down, watching you is painful.’

She guided him away from the freezer, not unkindly, and all but pushed him down onto the sofa. Without a word she held out her hand expectantly for the glass, or at least he assumed as Ino whipped it out of his hand, and bustled around the kitchen as Naruto reclined back into the sofa.

‘So go on, why were you fighting our new roommate?’ Ino looked back over her shoulder. ‘I’m assuming there was a good reason?’

Naruto nodded, not letting his eyes drift down to Ino’s shapely hips as she pulled out a dishtowel from a drawer, wrapped the ice cubes left in the glass, and grabbed some more out of the freezer.

‘Yeah, she asked if there was a place to do martial arts and I took her and her boyfriend to the gym round the corner?’ Naruto explained as he turned to look at the TV. He had no idea who these women were, but they all looked to be somewhere in their early forties and talked like the teenage girls. Though some of them were definitely giving off a MILF vibe.

He really needed to get laid.

‘I didn’t know you did martial arts,’ Ino said conversationally as she walked back over to him, passing him the cool dishcloth and plopped down on the sofa next to him. ‘So you guys practiced together or something?’

He nodded and pressed the cloth to his bruise. Smiling gratefully at the other blonde, the smile being returned, Naruto sighed. ‘Yeah, and she’s really good. She’s nice too, I think you’ll like her as well. Her boyfriend’s a bit of a tool though.’

Ino gave him a knowing look. ‘Bit jealous are we?’

Naruto pulled a face at her. ‘No, seriously. Wait til you meet him, you’ll see what I mean.’

‘Uh huh,’ Ino said, clearly not convinced.

Naruto decided not to tell her Neji had been a judgemental douche about Kiba for now. Though speaking of him.

‘Did that Kiba guy get in touch with you after he left?’

Ino shrugged. ‘No, he said something about having to leave to feed his dog this morning and bolted. Don’t think I’ll see him again, a man picks a dog over spending all day with all this?’ She gestured to herself. She shook her head and splayed out her fingers. ‘Clearly a moron. I can do better.’

Casting a covert look over Ino, he had to agree. Naruto liked dogs as much as the next guy but if the choices were sex with Ino or feeding a dog? He’d have never left her bed.

Ah well, at least he might actually get a good night’s sleep tonight after all. He was definitely going to need it after the way his day had gone. And a repeat of sparring with Tenten any time soon was out of the question. He liked being able to feel things other than pain and the woman was an absolute beast in a gi.

‘So I was going to invite you out for a drink later,’ Ino started, casting a slightly concerned look over him. ‘Y’know, as a get to know you thing for the roommates but if you’re this beat up and Tenten?’ Ino looked at him expectantly until he nodded. Smiling briefly she continued. ‘Right, anyway. I’m gonna guess that Tenten is going to be hanging out with her boyfriend?’

Naruto shrugged, wincing immediately, and his hand holding the wet cloth went to rub at his shoulder, mercifully he’d worn a tank top or he’d be soaking clothes on the shared sofa.

‘Yeah, I think we’ll give it a miss tonight,’ Ino said with a shake of her head. ‘Besides, maybe it’d be best to wait for the last guy to show up. The security guards on the door said he’d be arriving tomorrow. Full house and then we go out for a group drink?’

Naruto pursed his lips and inclined his head. ‘Sounds like a good idea to me. Though how do you know when the last person is moving in? And how do you know it’s a guy? When I asked them about it they told me to fuck off and leave them alone.’

The lighter blonde smirked at him and leant forward, the t-shirt she wore dipping around the collar a little to reveal her collarbones. She inched a finger in her direction.

Taking the hint, Naruto leaned in, keeping his eyes from drifting low yet again, she was his roommate, he wasn’t going to be a creep in her home. He wasn’t his grandpa.

‘I can be very persuasive when it comes to men who have information I want,’ she whispered and held her hand to the side of her mouth, as if to keep anyone else possibly hearing them. ‘And I have boobs,’ Ino said back at her normal volume, leaning back into the sofa with a smug smile.

Naruto snorted, the action making him wince _again_ , but fell back into the sofa with a laugh. ‘Yeah, okay, that’ll work.’

Ino nodded with a giggle of her own. ‘I didn’t even try really hard. You’d think a pair of guys who worked on student dorms security would be used to pretty young women flirting with them. They’re not exactly bad looking guys, though the bandage across the nose is a bit weird.’

Yeah, Naruto had thought that was weird too if he was honest. But then again his grandpa wore eye make-up and he and his sister had weird whisker-like birthmarks. Weird was relative.

‘So go on,’ Naruto said as he dabbed at his face a bit more. ‘What did you learn about our new roommate with your womanly wiles?’

Ino shrugged, her eyes lingering on him a second longer than she probably meant to when his hand dabbed at his neck, a bit of water running down under the loose fitting tank top. ‘Not much to be honest, he’s about the same age as us, coming here to study Geography if you can even believe people actually do that, and Politics. They couldn’t give me his name though, apparently that’s some kind of data protection thing.’

‘Bullshit,’ Naruto scoffed as he placed the damp cloth down on the coffee table. ‘If they were worried about that, they wouldn’t have told you anything. They were probably just hoping you’d try to convince them a bit more first. Were probably hoping you’d flash them or something.’

Ino raised an eyebrow at him and for a moment Naruto worried he’d said the wrong thing. Tayuya had always said he was lucky she didn’t care what stupid things came out of his mouth or he’d still be a virgin for how much he got in his own way around women.

But Ino just smiled sardonically and shrugged one shoulder. ‘They didn’t have anything I wanted to know badly enough to go that far. Besides, I’d have probably given them heart attacks if I’d just whipped the girls out for them.’

Ino mimed an action of lifting up her top, pulling an over the top sultry face to top it all off, which was so funny Naruto couldn’t take it seriously enough to find even slightly alluring, bursting into laughter as Ino, clutching her chest like she was having a heart attack, collapsed backwards against the sofa cushion, eyes half lidded and her mouth hanging agape.

Before she bounced back and started laughing with him. But it didn’t last too long until laughter was starting to hurt, and not in the way that it does when something is just too funny, but in the way like you just got yourself beat up and now you’re laughing?! Are you crazy?! sort of way.

He clutched at his ribs, grimacing and growling faintly to himself. ‘Shit.’

Ino, whose hand reached out to his shoulder when it looked like he was going to topple over, righted him and frowned cautiously. ‘Are you alright? You look like you’re seriously hurting.’

Naruto waved her off, ignoring how long her hand stayed on his arm, specifically on his muscled shoulder, and smiled painfully. ‘No, no, I’m fine. Long shower and an early night and I’ll be right as rain, you’ll see.’

He went to stand, Ino just watching him go, her eyes swimming with concern still, and Naruto smiled again. A little less strained this time. ‘Do you mind if I leave my stuff here for a bit? I’d rather not lift anything too heavy right now. I’ll come get it in the morning.’

The blonde shook her head. ‘No, that’s okay. If they stink too much I’ll just dump them in front of your door or something. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?’

He grinned at her concern, it was sweet of her and it was kinda nice to have her worrying after him, but shook his head. Slowly of course.

‘I heal up quick, always have, I’ll be ready for a roommates’ night out tomorrow. If the new guy and Tenten want to go of course.’ Naruto limped his way over to the door with a muffled groan. He hoped he’d remembered to pack painkillers when he’d moved from home.

‘Well if not,’ Ino said nonchalantly. ‘We can always just go out the two of us. Roommate bonding one at a time sounds fun to me.’

Naruto paused at the door and looked back. Because if he wasn’t entirely certain she wasn’t … he’d think Ino was asking him out for a drink on her own. Like just the two of them. As in a date.

But she was just looking at him with worry, probably half-expecting to have to call an ambulance or something in the middle of the night.

Nah, he was reading into things that weren’t there. He was just letting a bit of horny fuelled hope lead him to see things that weren’t actually happening.

He smiled and nodded. ‘That’d be cool, but check with the others first, don’t want them to feel snubbed or something if they found out we went out for roommate bonding without them.’

The woman rolled her eyes but smiled. ‘I doubt they’d take it personally but fine, it’d be kinda fun to go out as a big group anyway. I already know a few places we can try. Ooo, I’ll check the Facebook page for Freshers to see if there’s anything event wise going on tomorrow. I’ll let you know!’

‘Cool,’ Naruto said as Ino’s face lit up, her phone being whipped up from the table, the faint glow of a screen lighting up her face. ‘I’ll see you later Ino.’

‘Bye Naruto,’ Ino said without looking up at him, waving him away dismissively. ‘Go rest up, you’re gonna want to be fighting fit if I find something!’

‘Can’t wait,’ Naruto replied, the ache around his shoulders and legs starting to wear him down as he shouldered his way out of the kitchen/living room.

Drinking in a bar where he didn’t have to use a fake I.D. or charm his way past a bouncer. That’d be fun.

Plus, he might actually get lucky if there was a heavy student presence. The way Ino had been staring at him … cus she’d definitely been looking at him, he hadn’t imagined _that_ part, told him he was probably not too bad to look at and Freshers brought out the more adventurous side of people if Kurama was to be believed.

He seriously hoped so.

He could still hear the sound of Ino and Kiba screwing the night away in the back of his head. That needed replacing and quickly. By someone moaning his name all night. He wouldn’t say no to it being Ino if he was honest.

She had sounded quite nice last night after all.

…

‘Don’t be a creep,’ Naruto growled to himself as he shouldered his way into his room, wrestling his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door before all but collapsing onto the floor of his room.

He could fall asleep right here, he really could. But then he’d just wake up even sorer.

Forcing himself up, using the wall to support himself, Naruto got to the en-suite and with some very careful movements, slipped out of his clothes, leaving them where they fell, and into the porcelain tub, water filling the bath with another, less careful twist of his wrist.

Naruto eased back with a groan as the warm water slowly rose around him, letting his eyes drift closed and his aching muscles sing in their relief. He’d just lie here for a bit and soak, let his muscles heal. He had every intention of using them tomorrow night.

They needed to not cause any problems.

His eyes got heavier and heavier until he drifted off right there, the image of bouncing breasts on a moaning woman lulling him into dreamland.

* * *

 Thankfully for Naruto’s back and neck, he wasn’t left to sleep in his bathtub for long.

He’d woken up half an hour after he’d dozed off, he figured he must have moved in his sleep and jammed his leg against the tap, because he woke up in a fresh new agony that had nothing to do with his beating from Tenten.

Rubbing at his shin tenderly, Naruto glared at the unmoved tap.

Or, going by the tell-tale chirp of his phone’s message alert, he’d been woken up by his phone and the reason his shin hurt was because he had jerked awake and then kicked the tap.

Naruto winced as he retracted his leg back under the water, leaning over the tub to his sweatpants, which he’d just sort of let fall in a pile on the bathroom floor, and fished around for his phone.

Pulling it out of his pocket, the phone vibrate and chirped at him again. He pulled down the alert menu to see who he had to thank for the newest bruise that was probably already forming.

Tenten, fit with a picture for her new contact profile on his phone, was responsible it turned out. Which only managed to add insult to the injuries he’d suffered from her.

He soon forgave her though when he read her message.

_Sorry for kicking your ass so bad Naruto! Me and Neji picked up takeout as a housewarming meal for the apartment. We’re in the living room with Ino if you wanna come join us after your shower. Ino said you’d looked pretty banged up. Did I mention I was sorry?_

Naruto chuckled and tapped out a speedy reply.

_It’s alright, just don’t expect me to spar anytime soon, what did you guys get?_

He was just draining the water from the tub to start his shower when Tenten’s response came through with one single, glorious word.

 _Pizza_.

A picture of Tenten holding up a pizza box with an over the top pout followed soon after, making Naruto laugh loud enough that they could probably hear him in the living room.

_Tell me it’s got meat on it._

_Duh._

Naruto chuckled and tapped out a final message that he would be out soon and to please save him … his stomach gurgled as he was about to say a couple slices before he decided for half a pizza instead.

Ignoring the phone from that point on, Naruto had his shower, admittedly taking his time as each movement was still stiff. Between getting his ass kicked and sleeping in a tub, his body moving at all was a miracle.

The warm water washed over him and he felt his muscles relax slowly. He lost track of how long he stood under the water, then washing himself, but by the time he was clambering out of the shower his fingers were pruny.

Grabbing a towel from the radiated bar next to the sink, Naruto wrapped himself up and snorted at how small the towel was. He knew he should have brought his workout bag into his room. It had his proper towel in it and now he was going to have to dry himself off with a hand towel.

His sister would be pissing herself if she could see him now.

But with the wafting smell of pizza coming down the hall, and somehow passing through his door, he was spurred on and with a flurry of towelling off, Naruto was dry and slipping on fresh clothes in a matter of minutes.

Scooping up his phone, pausing to see the laughing emoticon from Tenten, Naruto darted down the hall and went through into the kitchen/living room and straight into the amused faces of two women and the raised eyebrows of one feminine looking man.

Which he should probably stop referring to Neji as if he was honest. He wasn’t _that_ female looking.

Naruto looked at the brunet for a split second.

Long hair allowed to fall down his back and features that would be described as boy-pretty, by someone who was too insecure in their sexuality to acknowledge that men could be immensely pretty, just naturally.

Men like Neji Hyuuga. With longer hair than either woman in the room. Including his own girlfriend.

Okay, so he was being fair. But at least Neji didn’t look like a girl when he spoke.

‘Well that was quicker than expected,’ Neji said, proving Naruto right with his deep voice. ‘We saved you the half a pizza you wanted …’

Neji rolled his eyes as Naruto all but snatched the box out of his hands with a muttered thanks and set to the task of eating the brilliance that was pizza.

‘I think you helped him kick up an appetite,’ Ino said with a joking nudge of Tenten’s ribs, an almost empty glass of wine hanging expertly from Ino’s fingers. ‘That or just kicked his ass hard enough he needs to refuel.’

Tenten, who was watching Naruto chow down like it was his first meal in months, shrugged. ‘Eh, I’ve seen worse. You wait til you see our friend Lee eat curry. That’ll put you off food for a week.’

‘No,’ Neji said firmly. ‘We’re not doing that again.’ Neji’s voice held a note of dread as he stared from Tenten to Naruto, who was taking a break before devouring his second slice. ‘Not with the way Naruto eats.’

Tenten smirked and shook her head at Ino’s raised eyebrows. Later mouthed quite prominently.

The four of them sat eating pizza, chatting idly, getting a little more relaxed the more pizza was eaten and the more alcohol was drunk … Naruto’s supply of beer being shared out evenly … the atmosphere loosened some more.

Tenten was leaning against Neji, her legs over his lap on the sofa, his fingers and hers entwined as Ino told them a story from her time at high school, a fun getting to know you game Tenten had suggested, from her place in the armchair facing the back wall.

‘And you’ve never seen someone go whiter than this boy,’ Ino giggled into her hand as she drained her glass. ‘The way he stared at his best friend when the bottle landed on him. They’d never thought it could happen. Getting a dude instead of one of the chicks!’

They all laughed, even Neji smiled, as Ino mimed the face of utter disgust and shock of the two dudes who had apparently been made to kiss one another. It was only fair.

The laughter came to an abrupt halt however when there was a polite but forceful knock from the hallway.

‘The hell?’ Naruto said as he put his bottle of beer down, checking the time on his phone. ‘Who dyou reckon that is? It’s only a little after midnight and we weren’t being that loud.’

Ino was louder last night, Naruto thought absently.

‘Maybe you’ve got neighbours who have early starts in the morning?’ Neji offered, with far less judgement now he was three beers deep.

‘Nah,’ Ino said as she poured more wine into her and Tenten’s glasses. ‘Classes don’t start for another week for anyone. And the front desk guys won’t have heard us laughing. Hell, half the people in the dorms have been fucking like rabbits and they’ve not done anything about that.’

Naruto and Tenten shared a look. Neji, clearly doing his best not to snark at Ino, alcohol made him polite it would seem, shrugged and said quite calmly. ‘Maybe the person is annoyed that there’s noise coming from here two nights in a row?’

‘How do you know there was noise coming from here last night?’ Ino asked a little hotly but maybe that was more because she was looking at Naruto accusingly.

‘We bumped into that scruffy dude Kiba?’ Tenten said to save her boyfriend and Naruto’s skin. ‘He was on his way out and well … he was kinda blunt about what he’d been doing here when I was moving in. Woke Naruto up on the sofa so he could bail.’

Ino’s gaze softened and turned a little sheepish. ‘You had to sleep in the lounge?’ Ino grimaced with sudden realisation as her hand went to her mouth. ‘Were we that … I mean was I … oh God. You must have heard every- oh _God_.’

The pretty woman blushed and looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. She was probably recounting just how long she and Kiba had gone at it, and with the loosening of inhibitions due to alcohol, Ino looked like she was going to say something else to Naruto that was going to make this conversation a whole lot more awkward.

Which given how awkward it was already, Naruto didn’t know if he could stand it getting _worse_.

Thankfully they were all saved from that as there was another, louder knock on the door, and Naruto all but launched himself from his seat. ‘I’ll get it!’

Leaving the other three, the mutterings of mortified and consoling tones turning to the quiet throbbing of beyond hearing range noise once the kitchen/living area door was shut, he approached the front door in time for a third knock.

‘Alright,’ Naruto said to the door, loudly. ‘I’m coming, sheesh, we’re just hanging out! Chill ou-’

The words died on Naruto’s tongue as he pulled open the door to see a guy, a little shorter than him and with muted red hair looking up at him, a purposefully nonplussed expression on his face. Pale green eyes took him in and seemed neither interested nor apprehensive.

‘Hello,’ he said simply. ‘Thank you for getting the door. I was told it was always polite to knock first when you entered an apartment for the first time.’

His voice was measured and calm, but there was something about him that unsettled Naruto. He wasn’t intimidated by the guy but well, when you see a dude standing in your front door with a tattoo above his eye that took up a sizeable part of his forehead and black rings around his eyes so dark you’d think they were drawn on … but clearly weren’t … you’d pause too.

‘You must be one of my roommates,’ the man said blankly, holding out his hand to Naruto. ‘Pleasure to meet you. Call me Gaara.’


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto froze as he stared down at the still, serenely silent guy stood in front of him.

Who had not blinked the entire time they had been stood there.

His eyes were intense too. Like, they were just a pale green but good god, it was like the guy was staring through his very soul. Deep down into the core of Naruto Uzumaki and upon finding whatever was there … didn't give much of a shit.

It took everything Naruto had to not actually shiver. His rational brain kicking in and saying, maybe the reason this Gaara looked so unimpressed is because you're a few beers deep and he is most assuredly not.

And maybe Naruto was just making a really bad first impression on this guy who was going to be his roommate for the year along with Ino and Tenten.

Not to mention that the longer they stood here in silence, the ruder Naruto was being by not letting Gaara in. Literally, blocking the red-haired man from his own apartment.

And Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki did  _not_ raise rude children.

Well okay, Kurama, but she was their first born and even she had proper etiquette with new people.

Normally.

When she felt like it.

What was he doing again?

'I assume you are Naruto?' Gaara asked, mild curiosity filling the stilted air. Even a sense of uncertainty as the man's eyes darted to the number on the still open front door. 'This is apartment ten isn't it? I'm sorry, have I come at a bad time? My drive from Suna took me longer. You said you were hanging out?'

Oh yeah, he was being a dick to his new roommate by forgetting his manners and spacing out in front of him.

'Yeah!' Naruto said, a little too exuberantly. He took Gaara's still outstretched hand and shook it vigorously. Sending tremors all the way up Gaara's considerably thinner arm so hard that he was worried he might dislocate the slender man's shoulder. 'Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and it's no problem at all, we just thought you were one of the neighbours being a hypocrite.'

'Ah,' Gaara said reservedly. He looked back down the corridor from where he'd come and then back to Naruto with a puzzled look. 'I don't believe they could hear you even if you were being loud Naruto. I think I passed a party or two as I walked down the hall. Our apartment seems much quieter.'

Naruto shrugged and beckoned the shorter man inside. 'Yeah, they're noisy. Student apartment block though, suppose it's to be expected huh? Sad to say it'll probably get louder as the night goes on. Better music than drum and bass though if you catch my drift.'

Naruto winked and died a little inside as he realised he had just emulated his grandpa's pervy sense of humour to a stranger. Oh god, he hope Gaara didn't take offence, he was really doing a shitty job of being a good roommate.

Gaara however seemed nonplussed as they walked into the apartment proper. 'Yes, I believe I saw a bit of that 'music' being played in the corridor on the ground floor. My brother would be thrilled.'

The words, said by anyone else, would come across as judgemental but from everything Naruto had seen of Gaara, and his way of reacting to things, it was like the guy was just stating facts.

He could deal with that.

'Not surprised, it's been party central more or less every night since I moved in. Have you left your stuff in the car or something? Want me to help bring it up? Tenten, Neji and Ino will probably help too if you'd like?'

The redhead merely shook his head. 'No, thank you though. My father's having someone send my things here tomorrow morning. I have everything I need for the night in my car. I wanted to get moved in as quickly as I could, I've been … excited to get out of Suna for a while …'

Gaara let the sentence fade off, his tone definitely not one of excitement, but there was something hidden under the words that got Naruto thinking that maybe Gaara and his dad didn't get on much. There was a definite note of anger or loathing when he mentioned his dad.

And what was that about arranging to have his stuff moved here after him? Who the hell did that? Was Gaara rich or something? And why wasn't he at Suna University instead of Konoha?

So many questions, too much beer in his system and honestly … he didn't really want to impose on the new guy on his first night. There would be time to learn about Gaara later, if he wanted to tell Naruto anything that was.

'Okay cool, well if you've not got anything you can ask me, I'm sure I can lend you some stuff if you need.' He smiled down at the slightly shorter man and received the slightest of smiles in return.

The small sign of a positive emotion more than a little relieving.

'Thank you Naruto, I will let you know.' Gaara's gaze turned towards the still shut kitchen/living area door, the complete lack of noise coming from the other side implying their conversation was being listened in on intently.

Gaara nodded at the door imperceptibly. 'You mentioned three other people? Am I correct in thinking the two women are our other roommates? Ino and Tenten yes? The information I got from the building management told me there were two women and one man living here too.'

'Uh huh,' Naruto nodded. He then rose his voice so it could be heard through the wall easily. 'That's them, they're totally not eavesdropping in on a conversation instead of coming to say hi themselves!'

A muffled curse, and the clattering of chairs being pushed back by sudden movement came through the wall and Naruto winked at Gaara. He lazily leant against the wall as it was wrenched open and two female faces appeared in the doorway with sheepish smiles.

'Gaara,' Naruto started as the two women organised themselves into less embarrassing positions, meaning Tenten wasn't nearly falling over and you couldn't see right down Ino's cleavage anymore. 'This is Tenten Bushiko and Ino Yamanaka!'

Tenten shook Gaara's hand in a strong grip, not quite as awkwardly as Naruto had he noticed, as Ino waved daintily at him.

'Pleasure to meet you both,' Gaara said with a slight smile. 'I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. If you could just point out which is my room and I'll-'

'To hell with that!' Tenten said as she pulled the sleep-deprived looking man into the living room and guided him to the sofa. 'You're gonna be our new roommate! And we're having a getting to know each other party, come on!'

Gaara, alarmed at being grabbed so suddenly looked back at Naruto with honest to god panic. 'I mean I don't want to intrude!'

'You're not intruding,' Ino said lightly, linking an arm around his and joining Tenten in strong arming the man down onto the sofa next to a still sitting Neji. 'This is your apartment too.'

'This really isn't necessary,' Gaara said, looking at least a little more at ease now he wasn't being manhandled, but still glancing back at Naruto more than once before he took pity on the clearly shy guy and sat down in the seat next to him.

Neji held out his hand, Gaara shaking it loosely as a beer was pressed into his other hand and the somehow still remaining pizza slices slid in his direction across the table.

'I would advise you just go with it,' Neji said calmly as he sipped at his own beer. 'Tenten can get a little pushy when meeting new people.'

'I do not!' Tenten groused as she flopped down next to her boyfriend and shoved him away. 'I'm just enthusiastic!'

Naruto grinned encouragingly at Gaara, who had already deposited the untouched beer on the table and was eyeing the pizza warily.

Gaara, it would appear, had not forgotten his manners and was waiting for permission to eat. The visual cues clearly not getting through his overwhelmed mind.

'You can have the pizza Gaara,' Ino said gently, after Naruto coughed at her pointedly. She smiled prettily at the last roommate to move in, a warm gesture that seemed to soften the panic still in Gaara's face. 'And sorry for pulling you in like that, if you want to go to your room instead we can do this tomorrow. Did you come far? You must be exhausted.'

Well damn, check Ino out for putting them all to shame with giving Gaara an easy out if he wanted. And being much nicer about it than any of them.

Points for the gorgeous blonde.

Gaara smiled the same slight smile and helped himself to a slice of pizza, eating it with the grace of someone not halfway to drunk. 'Thank you Ino, yes I set off from Suna this morning, it took much longer than I expected.'

'Suna huh?' Tenten asked, turning away from glaring at Neji. 'What brings you to Konoha?'

Gaara's eyes bulged slightly, his lack of eyebrows making what would be a normal looking expression look creepy, but it passed the moment after it arrived. 'I preferred the choices at Konoha University to Suna's, plus it was a chance to see new places. Suna had grown less interesting the longer I stayed there.'

Definitely getting some family drama vibes off the guy now, Naruto nodded understandingly. 'That's cool man, what are you studying?'

'Geology,' Gaara said, his lips turning up at the mention of the subject.

Naruto and Ino shared an amused look. Turns out the guys at the front desk had been talking up more than they knew after all. All for the hope of getting a little more flirting out of Ino. It was kinda pathetic, and really funny.

Gaara ploughed on oblivious to the exchange of glances though. 'I'm hoping to study different terrains and how sand can turn up in different ways around the country. We only really have deserts in Suna, a beach should promise to be quite different. It'll be fascinating.'

Naruto did his best to look like that was as fascinating as Gaara clearly thought it was. It sounded dull as hell but hey, who was he to knock someone else's interests? He liked frogs.

'We could definitely take you to a beach,' Ino said, smiling that pretty smile again. His stomach doing little flips when she turned to look at him. 'Though probably best to go when it's a bit warmer. The summer maybe?'

'That sounds wonderful,' Tenten chirped in. 'A beach party could be really cool!'

Gaara nodded serenely, comfort seeming to seep out of him a bit more, though he was definitely not touching the beer put in front of him. 'That sounds nice yes.'

The conversation moved away from Gaara, the plans for a beach party becoming more and more animated as Tenten and Ino kept adding more and more to it.

Naruto was personally just losing himself in the image of Ino in a bikini. Of many of her apparently attractive friends, that she'd mentioned in her stories about school, in bikinis on a beach. Tanning and possibly playing in the ocean where they could get wet and have to sunbathe to dry off. Though they'd have to apply suntan lotion for that of course.

Which he would happily help them rub into where they couldn't reach and maybe …

He peered at his empty bottle of beer and groaned. Maybe he  _really_ needed to get laid. This sort of pervy behaviour was something normally reserved for his grandpa, not him.

Not to mention that the more beer he drank, the more he found himself looking at Ino's fun neckline. Which he was pretty sure she had noticed more than once.

Yes, he needed to do something about this and soon.

But for now, it would probably be a good idea to go to bed. Before Ino got tired of being forgiving of him ogling her breasts.

'Right,' Naruto said, faking a yawn, even putting his hand to his mouth to supposedly cover it up. 'Sorry guys, but I'm beat. I'm gonna try and get some sleep before the parties get too out of hand. Night.'

He was met with goodnights and waves. Gaara even gave him a smile as he tucked into another slice of pizza. He considered whether it was worth a quick cold shower or just going straight to bed as he pulled the door open and walked through with a real yawn this time.

'Hold on Naruto!' Ino called as he went through the door, following him out into the hallway. 'I just wanted to say … Sorry again for keeping you up last night,' Ino said with an apologetic wince, a dusting of a blush colouring her cheeks. 'I didn't realise I was being so loud.'

'It's alright,' Naruto said blushing slightly. 'Not like you knew, I'm sure you had more pressing things on your mind than keeping the noise down.'

'So we're good?' Ino asked, her hand reaching out to touch his arm as she looked him dead in the eye. 'Not mad at me or anything?'

Something passed between them, a bolt of electricity or at least a buzz but he wasn't sure. It was probably just his horny, drunk brain reading things into a sincere and embarrassed apology.

There was a beat where Naruto's eyes dipped to Ino's lips but he shook his head and smiled to disrupt the thought. 'Yeah, we're cool. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Kay,' Ino said with a relieved sigh. 'Sleep well.'

He watched as she went back into the other room, his eyes entranced by the sway of her hips.

Ugh.

He definitely needed to get laid.

* * *

It had been several days since Gaara had moved in. And since the weird possibly missed signal/him reading too into things with Ino that had happened as he'd been heading to bed.

There'd been a couple more instances where he'd caught himself staring at Ino. And he was certain he'd caught her checking him out when she thought he wasn't looking.

And she kept being in tight fitting or revealing clothing whenever he was around. Always with some kind of excuse, like she'd just gotten back from a jog or that she was going out with some of the new friends she'd made.

Then there was the time she'd made a point of downing a whole bottle of water in front of him, the overflow falling down her top and soaking the neckline and down between her considerable breasts.

But she'd never said anything direct to him, so he didn't know what to make of it.

And Naruto, being alone in a part of the city he didn't know, in an apartment with people he had only just met, hadn't known where else to turn for advice. Especially given that even if he had asked Tenten, well he'd only just met her and as much as he liked her, he didn't want to come across like some kind of creeper to a friend he'd just made.

So he made what was probably the worst decision he'd ever made. Even worse than when he'd stolen Kakashi's copy of his grandpa's latest novel as a prank the summer holiday before last.

Kakashi had thrown him out a window into the hotel pool for that one. Thank god he'd not had his phone in his pocket at the time.

Though it got him lots of sympathy off the attractive, and busty, lifeguard who had been all but falling out of her uniform. Her wet uniform. Which had made Tayuya jealous and led to him getting some of the most possessive holiday sex in his life.

So swings and roundabouts he supposed.

But there was no upside to this mistake. This mistake was just fucking stupid and he would be paying for it for weeks. Maybe even months if he was really unlucky.

He'd gone to his sister for advice. Something he'd only ever done once and had vowed to never do it again.

'Sup loser?' Kurama's grinning voice came from his phone as he picked up the call. The image of his sister in a tank top, baseball cap and shades flipping him off disappearing as he answered. 'Fucked the hot blonde yet?'

Naruto groaned as he covered the phone speaker, looking at the wall and then his shut door to make sure no one was there.

'I thought women were meant to be more demure when talking about things like that?' Naruto hissed down the phone.

'Yeah,' Kurama said lazily, drawling the words in utter sarcastic disdain. 'Cus us girls are all sugar and spice and definitely never scream our lungs out when we're banging.'

He ran a hand down his face and was thankful his sister couldn't see his blush. Cus he knew what was coming.

'Y'know, like when Tayuya used to scream about how good your dick felt in her. When I was trying to nap and you thought the house was empty.' Kurama's tone still held the annoyance that apparently a solid three years of her teasing couldn't dissipate.

'We apologised for that,' Naruto muttered, heat aching in his cheeks. 'Millions of times.'

'No,' Kurama said. 'You did. Tayuya told me to fuck off and that I was just jealous I wasn't getting … how did she refer to your teenage fumbling again?'

'Getting dicked good,' Naruto mumbled out. 'Seriously Rama, it only happened a couple times, when are you gonna get over it?'

'Couple times a month,' Kurama corrected him with an amused sigh. 'Oh fine, not like I'm gonna have to hear it again. Even if you two do hook up, you've got your own place for your debauchery. My sleep will go unmolested. Unlike you.'

Naruto rolled his eyes and span in his desk chair so his back was facing the window. 'So why did you call again? Something up?'

Because now that Kurama was apparently done mocking him for his ex's lack of manners, he wanted to skate past any follow up teasing she had left over. Like about Ino. And his apparent obliviousness.

'Nice try kid,' Kurama said with a snort. 'Have you made your move on the hot blonde yet or not?'

'How do you know she's hot?' Naruto asked, doing his best to divert attention that he had not made his move. Wasn't gonna either most likely. Cus despite his horndog sister's insistence, she wasn't into him. She'd have said something.

His sister scoffed. 'Facebook and Instagram exist moron. Not that many Ino Yamanaka's who go to Konoha University. And who take photos of my brother walking around his apartment without his shirt on and then post them with suggestive tags as a 'prank'. Fuck her already or I'm gonna lose my mind.'

He blushed some more at that and grumbled something about Kurama reading too much into a joke between friends.

'The latest one where your stupid ass is mid-taking his shirt off is captioned 'Yum' with winky faces,' Kurama all but growled at him. 'Fuck. Her.'

'But …'

'Naruto,' Kurama cut him off. Her voice cold and promising pain. 'If I have to see more pictures of this girl thirsting after you after this 'roommates' night out' tonight, I am going to come to your dorm and beat shit out of you. Understood?'

He shivered at the threat. Because damn it all, she would. And that would be more embarrassing than making a move on Ino and getting shot down. Because Kurama wouldn't do it fair and square, she would outright humiliate him by making him do the stupidest looking pratfalls she could.

Like she did when Naruto had been showing off for a cute blonde on one of their family vacations to Whirlpool. She'd then spent the rest of the trip making out with said cute blonde every chance she got.

Frankly, Naruto should be glad his sister wasn't threatening to come and seduce Ino really. It would be so much worse to hear Ino moaning because his  _sister_  was making it happen.

'Naruto …'

'Okay!' Naruto said quickly. 'God has Matatabi not been putting out lately or something?'

Kurama snorted down the phone. 'You really wanna hear about your sister's sex life you little pervert?'

'How am I the pervert the way you're checking up on my hot roommate?' Naruto groused as he span idly in his chair, keeping a foot on the floor as he pouted.

'Cus Matatabi is my girlfriend and our Facebook and Instagram posts are wholesome and lovey-dovey. Not thirst driven soft core porn of my baby brother.'

Naruto had to give her that. They most assuredly were a wholesome and endearing couple. God only knew how Matatabi managed to trick his sister into being presentable. Naruto would love to learn the trick but he was actually kinda scared to ask.

Also, their online profiles were quite heart-warming. It was lovely to see his turbulent sister happy. But that didn't mean he had to like her messing with him.

'Now,' Kurama said, the smirk coating her words. 'Do as big sister says, and bang the thirsty bitch's brains out, m'kay?'

Before Naruto could retort, the phone clicked and Kurama had ended the call. Getting the last word in as always.

She could be such a pain in the ass.

Every single conversation with his sister, for the past couple days had been in some way related to Ino. He definitely was never going to his sister for advice on women ever again, even if he and Ino did hook up, he was never going to hear the end of this from Kurama and he didn't need her gloating about this and making thinly veiled references to getting him laid over Christmas dinner.

His grandpa's approval would be mortifying and his grandma and mother's questions would only serve to humiliate him further. All the while his sister and her girlfriend would be grinning at him from across the table with shit eating grins.

Because he knew Matatabi knew about this whole predicament as well by now. She'd sent him a couple texts apologising for Kurama's actions. Though she'd still made fun of him a little for being so oblivious.

It wasn't his fault women didn't just outright state they were interested in you for god's sake! What was he meant to be? Some kind of mind reader?

Naruto growled into the air, throwing his head back as he reclined into his desk chair.

His phone chirruped, the vibration running through his hand, and the screen lit up.

_Looking forward to tonight's night out! X_

Ino's message into the group chat. Followed by the quick responses of Tenten and surprisingly Gaara.

The unnerving guy he'd met just couple days ago had proven to be just sort of formal out of shyness. He was still quiet, they only knew he was in the apartment when he appeared behind you out of nowhere and sent your drink flying from your hand with a simple 'Hello'.

Not that thing had happened exactly. Nearly every time Naruto was about to drink some water. Making him drop his drink and spray water all over the poor person in front of him.

Neji had looked murderous when it had been his turn to get an impromptu spit shower.

Naruto had had to put everything into resisting laughing in the poor guy's face.

It hadn't worked.

But other than that, Gaara was pretty cool. And surprisingly friendly. He was always offering to do the dishes for other people or go to the shops.

Naruto got the impression the guy hadn't had many friends before, if any. Because the only people who he spoke about were his brother Kankuro and sister Temari. They were actually pretty cool, Naruto and Tenten had met them the day after Gaara arrived.

They'd been the one's moving his stuff. Apparently their father had forgotten to send someone with Gaara's things and they'd had to rush to pack it all up and bring it to Konoha.

Once all of his stuff had been moved in, Gaara and his siblings went out to sightsee and Gaara had looked like he wanted to invite Naruto along as well, but Kankuro gave Naruto a warning glare and Naruto took the hint.

They wanted to check in on their brother and spend some time just the three of them. He could respect that. Besides, he could always show Gaara around some places later on. It'd be fun taking a visitor around his home city.

Naruto and Gaara had actually spent a good bit of time hanging out over the last couple days. They'd been relaxing in the living room when Ino's water mishap had happened. Before that … distracting event though … they'd just played some video games on Gaara's console he brought from home and talked about home and families.

His father would come up very occasionally. Which normally led to Naruto getting his ass soundly handed to him in whatever game they were playing, and to Gaara's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

So he didn't ask about that at all.

But one thing that had come up that had led to a lot of discussion between the two of them. Gaara had the  _darkest_  sense of humour and was remarkable sarcastic once he was comfortable with you.

It'd taken a couple of days for the first sarcastic comment to come but after that … well Naruto was already planning on hanging out with Gaara more.

Naruto smiled at the enthusiastically polite message Gaara had sent, and snorted at the funny gif of a dog giving a thumbs up that Tenten sent and typed out his own quick reply.

Rising from the chair, a brief glance at his phone he chewed his lip, staring at the wall between his and Ino's room. The sound of pop music coming through the thin wall.

He could envision the hot blonde dancing to the music in her room, not a care in the world and it made him smile. His sister's crude advice aside, it'd be great to be with Ino, she was fun, hot and really nice.

Maybe he should just take a chance tonight. It couldn't hurt could it?

Checking the time, Naruto nodded. He had a couple hours to get ready before they went out. That gave him enough time to shower, eat and get dressed to impress a certain bouncy blonde roommate.

The music still blaring from Ino's room, Naruto nodded with certainty as he started towards the en-suite bathroom.

Tonight the music coming from Ino's room would be of their own making.

He'd apologise to Gaara and Tenten in the morning.

* * *

Naruto wasn't one for self-congratulation.

Like, he knew he was a good person, and that he was talented in a few ways but one of the lessons his dad had instilled in him the hardest was the virtues of humility.

_No one likes an arrogant asshole calling himself the greatest ever Naruto. There's always someone better. Remember that._

And while he hadn't really started to learn the real truth of what his dad was trying to teach him, until he got his ass kicked in his first go at his black belt when he was fourteen, he had to agree with him now.

Obito-sensei had kicked his ass so hard he hadn't had the nerve to take on the black belt test again for another year. Which allowed him to learn some serious lessons about himself that led him to the much more easy-going, not boastful guy he was now.

It had led him to taking his classes more seriously, his grades improving greatly, and as he rebuilt his confidence it had even given him the nerve to make the first move with Tayuya. Who had actually said if he'd tried when he was still the arrogant little shit he'd been when they were in middle school, she'd have shot him down hard.

Good lesson, hard learned and it reaped many benefits.

So yeah, self-congratulation was not his thing.

But when Ino had looked at him when he'd come out of his room dressed for the night … and literally froze mid-word, well he'd be a liar if that hadn't felt damn good.

As his sister would say, never doubt the attractiveness of an Uzumaki dressed to impress. Especially when they were wearing black.

It didn't matter what it was, a black button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, the green gemstone necklace his grandmother had given him a few birthdays ago hanging from his neck under his shirt, or a tuxedo with all the finer touches. An Uzumaki looked good in black.

He'd decided against the tuxedo though, and settled for the first option. He didn't want to be struggling to get out of far too many clothes tonight after all.

He'd been the last one to come out, to much teasing from Tenten and Ino. Though it didn't really hide the fact that Ino's eyes never really wavered from his lips and neck. Kurama's suggestion to leave the top two buttons of his shirt open was definitely the right call.

Then, after Tenten had teased him a bit more, Ino had flirtatiously asked him what he thought about her truly jaw-dropping dress, seriously he wasn't sure how anyone was supposed to  _not_  stare down the plunging neckline, and a quick elbow in Ino's ribs from Tenten, the four of them had left the apartment and gone into the night.

Shushu-ya was a student bar near the university library. It had a mostly student clientele and the prices were set at a reasonable rate for poor students who were looking to get blitzed.

It was also right next to a lot of the administration for student help, a counsellor's office, space for clubs to hold meetings and rooms for students who wanted to conduct group work. A convenience shop sat between the rest of the building and the bar entrance, normally manned by a tired and bored looking student.

There was even a cafeteria set up for people who couldn't afford to eat out and also couldn't cook worth a damn.

But the bar itself was where most of the action was. Multiple events went on, quiz nights and theme nights, pool tables and darts boards sat at the back with a small raised stage at the front where open mic nights could be held. As well as karaoke.

The dark wood of the room's ceiling gave the bar a sense of warmth and hidden away ness that appealed to students, letting them get a steady buzz on before heading into the city proper for the clubs.

Naruto loved it immediately. He'd no sooner stepped foot in the place than he'd grinned and nodded his approval.

The four of them stood briefly in the doorway, looking for a free table, which Tenten spotted and made a sudden beeline for.

'Come on!' Tenten shouted, as she threw her bag down onto the seat, the epitome of a martial artist even in a Chinese style blouse and long skirt. Direct and moving without hesitation. He hoped she was always with him when they were in a busy bar and they wanted a table.

'Guess I'll get the drinks,' Naruto said with a chuckle. He turned to Ino. 'Glass of wine?'

'You're a sweetheart,' Ino said as her fingers lingered on her arm before winking at him. 'White please, I'll pay you back later.'

'You can just get the next lot,' Naruto said with a smile. Though he didn't miss her rolling her eyes good-naturedly at him before she made her way over to join Tenten. The deep purple dress looking just as good from behind as it did from the front.

'You're staring at her,' Gaara said without inflection. 'Are you going to stare at my ass too when I walk away?'

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the shorter man and snorted. 'So, how long until you're gonna mention you're a sarcastic little bastard to the girls?'

Gaara stared at him blankly, the slightest hint of a smirk hiding behind his eyes. 'When I feel like it?'

Naruto sighed and made an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 'Beer?'

'Please.' Gaara didn't say another word and walked over to the girls, the conversation between the three of them sparking as Gaara chipped in every now and then.

He shook his head amusedly. He really did wonder why Gaara was putting on the charade of being so polite, his dark sense of humour was a riot and from Naruto knew of Tenten and Ino … they'd find him hilarious too.

Maybe he was just shy around girls and wasn't confident enough to be himself with them? Or hours of video games bonded them. That could be it.

Naruto shrugged and headed to the back wall where the bar was. Eyeing the black haired barman with weirdly spiked up hair at the back, looked kinda like a duck's ass really, he was about to ask for his drinks when he spotted the back of a pink haired girl's head directly in front of him.

She was leant against the bar chatting with him animatedly. Probably placing her own drink order and flirting with the guy, something he didn't seem to mind going by the slightest smile on his face.

Looking around the bar for someone else, Naruto didn't have to wait long as an older woman with a low cut top that almost demanded you stare at her cleavage bounced from around the corner of the bar.

'What can I get you gorgeous?' She asked him in a bubbly voice and Naruto smiled reflexively.

'Two pints of whatever beer's good please and a bottle of white wine with two glasses please,' Naruto said.

'Coming up,' the bubbly woman said back. 'You one of the new students this year huh? Not seen you before.'

He nodded and watched as she pulled out two tall pint glasses and placed them by the taps on the bar. 'Yup, starting classes next week.'

'Oh? What are you going to study?' she asked as she placed the two pints of beer in front of him and bent down to pull out the bottle of wine. 'I might be able to warn you-'

'Hey pinkie,' a brash and deliberately low voice drawled from behind Naruto, interrupting his chat with the barmaid. 'You got a nice ass.'

Hairs went up on Naruto's neck as he noticed the barmaid serving him lose her smile, her blue eyes leaving Naruto's face as she frowned at the asshole behind him.

The heavy step of his feet unmistakeably headed towards the pink haired girl still leaning against the bar.

'Pinkie,' the brash dude said again, an edge to his voice. 'I'm talking to you!'

The barmaid hurried through the rest of Naruto's order, taking his money quickly and giving him his change just as quickly. Giving him an apologetic smile, her expression turned to stone as she went to go around the bar to confront the sexist pig in their midst.

Said sexist pig stood at about six and a half foot tall, weighed a solid two hundred pounds and was built like a line-backer. His face was average enough and his short, stabby haircut was as brown as his beady eyes.

Which hadn't left the pink haired girl's ass the entire time he'd been stomping towards her.

'I'm paying you a compliment you stuck up bitch,' the prick snarled, standing close enough to the noticeably smaller girl that he was all but towering over her. 'You should look at me when I do. Or are you just one of those bitches with a hot body and an ugly face.'

The woman, who must have been able to hear him, didn't react though, she kept talking to the guy behind the bar. The barman's black eyes flashing with utter malice towards the drunk guy everyone but the pink haired woman was paying attention to.

Naruto clenched his fist as he glared daggers into the bastard's head and breathed steadily. He couldn't kill the prick, he was harassing an innocent woman true, but if he literally snapped the guy in half like he knew he could … his parents would be giving him hell in a police holding cell.

Again.

So he was about to reach over to the guy, grab his shoulder and direct him away from the bar when said lumbering asshole crossed a line.

'Maybe I need to be more direct with you,' the oaf snarled, his meaty hand reaching out to the woman's ass, his large fingers smacking her right across both cheeks so the woman was bodily moved an inch at the contact.

The area around the bar went deathly silent. The pink haired woman stilled and her harasser stood there smirking like an idiot. You could hear a pin drop and Naruto felt blood pump in his ears at a million miles an hour.

'Okay dic-' Naruto started, his drinks left on the bar and caution blown to the wind, as he took a dangerous step towards the would-be molester.

But he never got to finish his insult as the pink haired woman spun in place, her face torn into a furious snarl, her fist pulled back and then pushed almost  _through_  the dickhead's chin as he was lifted off his feet and landed heavily on the wooden floor of the bar.

Unfortunately taking Naruto with him as he was sent spiralling onto the floor a little way behind the knocked out pervert.

Naruto hit the floor hard, grunting as he lay on the ground.

'Oh my God!' The pink haired woman said quickly, once her furious glare had left the out cold man still lain on the ground. A little bit of blood pouring from his nose. 'I'm so sorry are you okay?'

The blond grinned at her, staring into her dazzling green eyes that swam with concern and guilt as she looked down at him. Her pink hair pulled away from her forehead and her lips in a worried frown.

'That was amazing,' he said emphatically. 'You laid that dickhead out with one punch. I'll be daydreaming about that for weeks!'

The beautiful woman, who helped him back up onto his feet, her hands going under his elbow and at his shoulder, blushed at the praise and smiled at him.

'Thanks, I hate guys like that.' She looked at his face, studying him carefully. 'You sure you're alright? I didn't really see you until you were on the floor. Did you hit your head?'

He shook his head, still grinning at her. 'No, I'm good.'

Though wobbling on his feet didn't convince the pink haired girl as she helped him back to the bar. 'If you're sure, I'm still sorry I knocked you over.'

'By knocking out a prick grabbing at your ass,' Naruto said with conviction. 'I can take a bump to the floor. I'm Naruto by the way.'

He held out his hand and the woman took it, her fingers warm to the touch and when the quick handshake was over Naruto found himself wishing her soft fingers were still there. 'Sakura, Sakura Haruno.'

'Nice to meet you Sakura.'

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes running over him still, looking for injuries probably but Naruto didn't try to reassure her he was fine again.

Because now he was stood up, he could look at her properly. And she was just as beautiful as she had looked standing over her downed assaulter.

Her hair fell to just about the small of her back, a loose fitting cherry red tank top showed off the toned muscles in the arms of someone who'd done sport for most of her life. The top also did nothing to hide the curves Sakura had clearly been graced with. Her black jeans hugged at her hips as well and while not wanting to agree with the pervert who was slowly being roused and led out of the bar by the two bar staff, the whole outfit proved that Sakura was  _definitely_  hot.

But thankfully for him, and his wish to not also get knocked out, his eyes kept coming back to hers.

They were absolutely captivating and he could barely keep himself from staring at her. The longer he looked at her though, the more he felt his face heat and his stomach do flip flops.

'Nice to meet you too,' she said with a smile. 'Can I at least help you with your drinks?'

He wanted to say yes immediately, just as an excuse to spend more time with her. But then she might put the drinks down and leave and he wouldn't get to talk to her anymore. And he didn't want that. He needed to know who Sakura Haruno was, and damn it all he was gonna make sure he did.

'Okay,' Naruto said, his stomach fluttering a little at the relieved smile she gave him. 'But only if you let me buy you a drink?'

Sakura paused, one eyebrow raised as she looked at him with an amused half-smile. 'You did see what I did to the last man who made an uninvited pass at me right?'

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 'I'm an idiot. But a brave idiot?'

She laughed, her eyes dancing as she looked him up and down once again. This time with much less innocent concern. She made a motion with her lips like she was considering saying no but then smiled warmly and shook her head.

'Okay, one drink. We'll see what brave idiots who step in on ass grabbing perverts are like.'

'You saw that?' Naruto blushed himself scarlet and rubbed at his neck. 'Guess I wasn't needed though huh?

Sakura gave him an approving look, and waved over the barman she was talking to before. 'Sasuke? I'll have the same again please.'

Sasuke gave Naruto a wary look and then nodded, putting together a quick cocktail and passing it over to Sakura. His dark eyes going back to Naruto and staying there for a solid couple seconds before going back to Sakura. 'Does this mean I get to work the rest of my shift without you bothering me?'

He smirked at Sakura's blush as she waved a hand at him dismissively.

'It's just a drink,' she said, a little defensive. 'Right Naruto?'

The blond nodded, taking the measure of Sasuke, who was looking between the two of them with something like caution and suspicion.

Not a boyfriend then, good. He hadn't wanted to step on anyone's toes, just buy a pretty girl a drink.

Possibly get her number, or add her on Facebook.

'Totally,' Naruto said with a nod and a winning smile.

'Uh huh,' Sasuke said as he turned away from them and set about wiping down the bar. 'See you at home later then. Maybe tomorrow.'

Sakura pulled Naruto away, a blush burning on her face as she returned to grab the drinks she could and they made their way through the hubbub of the growing number of students entering the bar.

'Smartass Uchiha,' Sakura grumbled. 'Sorry about that Naruto, Sasuke's a bit of an asshole.'

Naruto shrugged and let the comfortable warmth of her presence wash over him. 'No worries Sakura, he's your roommate?'

'Yeah,' Sakura said in passing. 'Where were you sitting?'

He bit his lip. He really wished he didn't have to go back to their table now. He really just wanted to hang out with Sakura and get to know her.

But he was holding drinks for other people and Sakura didn't seem the type who'd be comfortable with him saying screw it.

So he gestured over to the vague location of his friends' table and let Sakura plough on into the crowd as he followed her, making a point to  _not_  stare at her ass as she walked away.

…

Much.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar had filled up more during the short amount of time Naruto had been ordering drinks and rather skilfully convincing Sakura to come have a drink with him.

The fact that that drink would require her to be around his new friends, two of whom being women and the third being a sarcastic man hiding behind a shy exterior had probably taken some points away from his suaveness but hey, she'd still come over for a drink.

And in the throng of people that surrounded the entrance to the bar, and the route to his friends' table, he got to be nice and close behind Sakura so that he could smell the delicious cherry blossom shampoo that she used.

It smelt heavenly.

Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on what was more important to you, they didn't have to go through the crowd for long. Tenten had stood up to look for Naruto and spotted him amongst the sea of people. She waved at him and Sakura looked back over her shoulder at him for confirmation.

'That's Tenten, she's one of the glasses of wine.' Naruto leant down, his lips close to her ear. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a little shiver run through Sakura as she smiled at him.

'Cool,' she said back, her face turning to his so he definitely heard her. 'They gonna be okay with me joining you guys?'

There was a flash of something in Sakura's green eyes, concern or uncertainty he wasn't sure but he just gave her his biggest smile.

'It'll be fine, I'll introduce you. Tenten's gonna wanna hear all about you knocking that guy out.' Their eyes met and Sakura mirrored his smile as someone nudged into Naruto's back, his drink laden hand knocking forward to nudge into Sakura's back, the back of his fingers brushing the bare skin below her neck. Making Naruto's face go bright red as he subconsciously acknowledged that Sakura's skin was quite soft to the touch. 'Sorry!'

Sakura's cheeks pinked ever so slightly but she just shook her head. 'It's okay, accidents happen. Let's just get sat down before someone makes us spill these.'

Laughing, the pair made the rest of the way to the table quickly, a chorus of hellos and cheers for the drinks meeting them as they arrived.

'Hold on,' Naruto said, passing his beer to Sakura to hold, her hands now empty of wine and glasses, and pulled up a spare chair for the pinkette from one of the nearby tables. 'Guys, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Ino, Tenten and Gaara.'

'Hiya,' Tenten said with an open smile, a little mischief in her eyes as she glanced at Ino, who was giving Sakura a long look in turn. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Same!' Sakura said as she perched down on the chair Naruto was pushing towards the table. She passed him the beer she was holding with a smile of thanks for Naruto. 'I hope you don't mind, Naruto invited me to join you guys … I kinda knocked him over at the bar.'

'Did he now?' Ino asked. Her blue eyes narrowing on Naruto briefly and then the gap between Naruto and Sakura's chairs for some reason. 'How'd you knock him over? And how did that lead to him inviting you over here?'

Tenten's eyes went wide in warning as she glanced over at Gaara. The eyebrowless man seemed nonplussed but for the slightest turning up of his lip.

Bastard.

'Some dickhead smacked her ass and she lay him out for it.' Naruto grinned as Sakura blushed good-naturedly. 'I was just the moron stood behind him when he fell, it was an accident.'

'Uh huh,' Ino said slowly, her gaze turning to him. 'Are you okay Naruto? You didn't get hurt did you?'

The concern was sweet, genuinely it was nice and he patted her hand when Ino reached out over the table to squeeze his arm. He smiled at her and chuckled lightly.

'He's fine,' Tenten said dismissively, holding out her hand for Sakura to high-five. 'Idiot just got in the way of a well-deserved ass kicking. Good on you Sakura, hope you knocked his teeth out.'

Sakura smacked her hand against Tenten's with a cheeky smile and nudged Naruto in the ribs with her other elbow. 'Thank you, Naruto said you'd approve.'

Gaara snorted and gave Naruto a long look. 'Guessing the large gentleman being dragged out a couple minutes ago was said dickhead?'

Naruto and Sakura nodded with a shared grin.

'Well cheers to you Sakura-san,' Gaara said as he lifted his glass to be clinked. His intense gaze fixed on the baffled looking pinkette.

Looking to Naruto for encouragement, Sakura clinked her cocktail glass against Gaara's. 'Uh, thanks. But anyway I don't wanna impose, I just felt bad for knocking Naruto over, I'll go once I've had my drink and leave you to it.' Her eyes settling on Ino, a little bit of a frown pulling at her beautiful face as the two women watched each other.

Naruto's brain flew into panic and he began to protest. 'Sakura you don't hav-'

'We were sort of in the middle of a roommates' night out,' Ino interrupted him with a meaningful look at him. 'I'm sure we can add you on Facebook or something and go out again if you'd like. But this is more meant to be just an 'us' thing.'

The pinkette frowned harder, glaring at Ino's rude remark and Naruto couldn't blame her to be honest.

Because seriously, what the hell was her problem with Sakura? She was awesome! Sure this was meant to be their thing but it wouldn't be the end of the world if Sakura joined them as far as he was concerned.

'Right,' Sakura said in a measured tone. She went to stand and turned to Naruto with an expression Naruto couldn't read but knew he didn't like all that much. 'Maybe we'll do this some other time? When I'm not intruding.'

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'Ignore Ino,' she said simply. 'You wanna stay and drink with us, you can stay. I wanna hear more about this punch. What about you Gaara?'

'It's not a problem with me,' he said with a shrug.

Tenten nodded happily, giving Naruto a surreptitious wink that he prayed no one else saw. 'Then it's settled, you stay Sakura.'

Ino scowled at Tenten and crossed her arms under her chest. She fixed Sakura with a glare that could have melted steel.

The pinkette didn't back down, glaring back at Ino as she stood in place. 'If you're sure.'

'Course we're sure,' Tenten said with finality, leaning back in her chair and sipping at her nearly empty glass of wine. 'Right Naruto?' she asked over the rim of her glass.

Naruto beamed at Tenten and nodded. He perched up on his chair to face Sakura. 'Definitely.'

Uncertainty filled Sakura's expression, her gaze flitting from each of them before she stopped hovering and sat down in the chair next to Naruto again. 'Alright.'

'Spectacular,' Tenten said, plucking the wine bottle from the table and pouring out another glass for herself and topping up Ino's glass with a pointed cough at the pouting blonde. 'So, what were you saying about that time you broke into your parents' liquor cabinet Ino?'

The blonde, a rueful frown shot at Naruto and Sakura, seemed like she didn't want to tell the story. The way she was looking at Sakura was like someone had come along and kicked over her sandcastle.

But she glanced at Tenten, who still hadn't looked away from her and appeared to be waiting with the utmost of patience. Ino sighed and let her eyes run over Naruto one last time.

She appeared to make a mental decision and with another measured look at the space between Naruto and Sakura, a dazzling smile replaced the frown and she leant just a little closer to the table and rested up on the wooden surface with her elbows.

'Well it was over a family Christmas when me and my friends Shikamaru and Chouji were bored …'

But Naruto wasn't really listening anymore. He was just relieved that the apparent tension that even he'd been able to feel floating over the table was easing the longer Ino was talking.

He hoped that whole thing hadn't made Sakura regret coming over with him. He didn't want her to think he was dragging her into some kind of weird thing. Honestly, he didn't want her to think that his invitation was anything more than that.

Yeah, he very much wished they were alone instead of with his friends, but if this could just be the first night out of many that Sakura spent with them that'd be great. Just let her keep being around long enough for them to sort out a just them night in the very near future.

Then he wouldn't mind this night being a group night out at all.

As long as she didn't write him off as drama because Ino had been unexpectedly rude to her. That'd … well that would just flat out suck balls.

Sakura caught his eye and smiled with half of her mouth, as if she could read his mind and the smile grew so it used her entire mouth, white teeth and all.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and a little lower too if he was brutally honest, but the way Sakura was looking at him told him he might just be with a chance with salvaging this mess.

He leaned back in his chair, relief spreading across his mind like poured water over a flat surface. Noticing to his immense delight that Sakura seemed to be leaning just a little closer to him than before as Ino's story continued.

'… I swear if we hadn't managed to find a replacement for the bottle we'd stolen, my dad would have banned the boys from the house even longer!'

* * *

 

It really surprised Naruto how quickly the temperature could drop when the sun went down.

You could have the pleasant warm of an early September, August's weather not yet ready to give up its hold on the year, all day long but the after the sun had been down even an hour, autumn decided it was taking control in a chilly grasp.

But when you'd spent the last few hours huddled in a boiling bar filled to the brim with people, a bit of cold wasn't a bad thing.

He took in some deep breaths as the autumn night filled his lungs and soothed his skin, waving as Gaara strolled down the small set of steps that led to the building. A cigarette already between the auburn haired man's lips.

'Want one?' Gaara offered through clenched lips. A lighter flicked to life, singeing orange down the white fabric with his first inhale. 'Or you keeping your mouth clear for our new friend?'

'Gaara!' Naruto hissed, his eyes glancing desperately back at the reception area behind the doors. 'The girls will be right out!'

The other man snorted and plucked the cigarette from his lips. 'Not my fault you've changed targets midway through. Blonde to pink, you sure like bright colours don't you?'

'Eat me,' Naruto snapped back eloquently. 'You don't see me actively trying to sabotage your love life do you?'

Gaara's left eye moved, him raising an eyebrow Naruto thought, and snorted again. 'It helps that I don't have one for you to fuck up, but fine. Just warning you, if I noticed I suspect the two women in question did too. Be careful.'

A very witty retort died on Naruto's lips as Tenten came out of the door with a knowing grin. 'Sup boys, having a fun conversation about wandering eyes and awkward first impressions?'

Gaara grinned while Naruto groaned, an offered cigarette being plucked from Gaara's fingers as Tenten took her own with a knowing grin.

'Not you too,' Naruto sighed. 'Come on Tenten, I thought you were cool.'

'Don't be such a baby, I saved your ass in there didn't I?' The young woman laughed, sharing an amused look with Gaara. 'Besides we don't want our night out ruined because you decided to stop the cat and mouse crap with Ino you've been playing. I approve by the way, we're all too old for that shit.'

Gaara hummed his agreement and cast an eye back into the lobby. 'Where are Naruto's prospective fellow noisemakers by the way?'

He was gonna smack Gaara, he really was. Who the hell talked that way about people? And how was he supposed to know this how thing would have gotten so complicated? He'd only asked a pretty girl if she wanted to get a drink.

'Ino's peeing,' Tenten said. Naruto left entirely ignored as the two carried on their conversation. 'Sakura was telling her friend she was coming with us. They should be out soon, you're welcome by the way. Dumbass.'

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the derisive look Tenten was shooting him.

Why did he seem to be surrounded by women who liked to give him a hard time? His family was full of them, his ex had been possibly worse for it, and now even his roommate?

Life was cruel and he was not pleased with it at all.

'What am I thankful for exactly?' Naruto asked, straining his eyes to look into the building.

'Well let's skip the obvious one of getting Ino to start talking again,' Tenten said, leaning a shoulder against a smirking Gaara. 'And go instead with keeping her involved in conversation so you and Sakura could eye-fuck as subtly as two teenagers just figuring out what horny is.'

'We were not!' Naruto growled. Because they weren't! The fact that Sakura and him kept catching each other's eyes was entirely because they were sat next to each other and talking about random stuff. Having to get closer and closer the noisier the bar got.

Hell, they were having a particularly nice conversation about … something … some TV show he thought that they'd both watched as kids and was having some kind of a retro comeback. And then Tenten had suggested they moved on to a club and it had been met with immediate agreement by the other two.

Naruto hadn't even noticed hours had passed until he'd looked at his phone.

'And don't forget you had to get Ino to stop glaring daggers at Sakura by pointing out she couldn't act like she owned him,' Gaara chipped in. His tone neutral but dark amusement shining in his eyes. The prick. 'Especially given … what was the guy's name you met who she kept Naruto awake all night with?'

'Kiba,' Naruto interrupted. 'And I really think you guys are reading way too into Ino and me. Maybe she genuinely was just annoyed I'd brought Sakura over on what was meant to be our apartment night out?'

That earned him the mother of all 'are you serious?' looks from his friends who promptly ignored him otherwise.

'Honestly,' Gaara said passively. He took a long drag on his cigarette and sighed his satisfaction. 'I think, if he gets laid tonight he owes you massively. Regardless of who he winds up in bed with.'

Naruto raked his fingers down over his face and swallowed a yell. 'Would you two get your minds out of the gutter please?'

The door opened just at that moment, because the universe hated him apparently, and both Ino and Sakura walked out with matching quizzical expressions.

'Whose mind is in the gutter?' Ino asked looking around the group confusedly. Her eyes resting on him longer than the others.

Sakura hadn't stopped looking at him though and she was swallowing a smile as she all but skipped down the steps and came to stop at his side. Ino picked up on Sakura's path just as Sakura made her way to him and went to stand on his other side.

Which would lead to Naruto being directly in the middle of the same tension as in the bar and he really, really didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to upset Ino by ignoring her but Sakura was right there and he definitely didn't want to drive her away because he spent all night talking to another girl.

He was still relieved she was coming out with them to the next place. Half the reason they'd stayed in this bar at all was to prolong the inevitable.

Awkward situations where he was being pulled either way was only going to make it more likely Sakura would just walk away and that'd be it.

Gaara came to his rescue by falling into step next to him. The auburn haired man nodded in the general direction of Konoha city centre. Where the majority of the nightclubs and bars that would be open late into the night were.

'If we hurry I think we should make it before the clubs start charging ludicrous prices just to get through the door. If they're anything like the ones in Suna that is.' Gaara nudged Naruto hard in the side. Hard enough that Naruto made a little yelp of pain that he managed to turn into a cough. 'Shall we get moving?'

Gaara smiled, it was not a pleasant thing. Not that Gaara smiling was always horrifying unnatural, but he was smiling big and continually pushing Naruto along by jabbing him in the side.

'Um, yeah sure. You still up for coming out to a club with us Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked, head whipping to face the rose haired woman who was still walking next to him.

She nodded, her mouth flickering at her name and she smiled at him, and then back at Tenten and Ino who were walking behind them. 'Sure, sounds fun.'

Naruto didn't miss the frown Ino was firing at the back of Sakura's head but if either woman realised they didn't say anything.

Why did he get the feeling this night wasn't going to go as smoothly as he'd initially hoped?

Sakura's arm wrapped around his as they walked and suddenly, he didn't care how the night went as long as Sakura was still there.

 

They entered a nightclub called Rasengan after a much shorter walk where the group had chatted idly, sarcastic jokes falling from Gaara's mouth like water from a burst hydrant even in the queue in front of the nightclub.

The throbbing sensation of dance music thrummed through the air as the bouncers let them past the door with a quick show of I.D. and Naruto and Sakura joined the queue to pay for entrance.

They handed in their coats and bags just after the back of their hands were stamped with a little stylised leaf and Sakura started up the steps ahead of him. The vantage on her walking up in front of him drawing his eyes to her ass.

Sakura turned around to see if he was coming and caught him. Which was when she gave him a knowing and expectant expression that gave him an insight to the kinds of hopes for the night that she had.

More than a couple making him a little hot under the collar. And lower too.

She came back down the steps and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him up the stairs. Her palm touched his and Naruto forgot his friends were still downstairs paying to get in.

He forgot everything but the sound of music and the warm feeling of a beautiful woman's hand in his. His wandering eyes following the way her hips moved as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Liquid courage had been fuelling him pretty much since his second drink.

Adding a couple shots of what he thought was vodka while they'd been here … Naruto was running on the dangerous power of confidence that got rid of all insecurities and lit a goddamn fire in his loins.

Sakura had pulled him out onto the dancefloor immediately and after each shot. Words appeared to be pointless at this point. Whether because they were so clearly thinking the same thing as the music blared and their bodies moved in a slow sinuous flow or because the music was so loud he probably couldn't have heard the gorgeous pinkette if she was screaming in his ear.

The messages she was sending with her hands roving his chest and arms as they ground together told him everything he needed to know anyway. The way she moved with his touch, his fingers glided over her sides during the last song down to her hips, the shiver of excitement that had followed when his fingertips found the slither of warm, soft flesh between her top and jeans only adding to his confidence and desire.

Naruto had lost track of how many songs they'd been dancing to and when he'd last been anywhere but in Sakura's arms. And fuck it if he cared.

Her arm wrapped around his neck as she swayed against him again, her legs rubbing around one of his as their faces came close enough he could taste her breath.

His fingers ran over the small of her back, testing how low he was allowed to touch until he was all but grabbing her ass and the beautiful woman hadn't stopped him yet. An intense look pulling him in as her long hair got in her face as they danced together.

Using the blade of his hand he pushed the pink locks away from her forehead and pressed his against hers as a new song came on.

_Baby, what'cha say? I aint here to, I aint here to conversate … Baby I don't play …_

Opening his eyes, the same expression from the stairs into the club met him. Her fingers meshed into his sweaty hair and she rolled her body against his as they danced slowly. Following the rhythm of the opening verse with her hips, her free hand undoing one of the upper buttons so her hand could run against his bare chest.

She rested her head against his shoulder as they rocked side to side, her fingers trailing over his collarbone as her mouth fell open slightly, heat radiating off their skin as they touched.

Every time her thighs rubbed against his, he twitched.

Kami he wished they weren't surrounded by people. People who probably weren't playing attention to them at all now he thought about it.

He ran his hand over her ass, Sakura's intense stare not wavering from his as she took a handful of his hair and smile just slightly in permission.

Squeezing her gorgeous ass, her lips lifted as she leant her whole body against him.

Slender fingers pulled on his shirt, which was all but sticking to him and Sakura pulled him down to meet her lips in a fierce kiss, his still squeezing hand going lax as her hips kept them swaying together.

It was slow, filled with purpose and intent. She wanted him, badly and she knew he wanted her too and she was more than happy to give herself to him.

Her lips parted and his did on instinct. He felt her sigh into his mouth, one of his hands finding a place on her hips as she kept rocking against him. The hand on her ass still rubbing and squeezing.

When her tongue met his it was his turn to groan and her hand went from his chest to rest at his stomach. A flash of hopeful desire set his brain on fire as Sakura let her fingers trail over his belt buckle.

_Guarantee you're gonna wanna leave with me_

'Sakura-chan,' he gasped against her lips when they went back for breath and her trailing fingers on his belt wrapped the clasp against her palm and she pulled on it hard enough that his hips rolled forward and his knee moved further between her thighs.

Acting on instinct Naruto pulled her closer to him, his knee rubbing right up against her core and the beautiful woman in his arms crashed her lips against him, the rubbing of their jeans against each other making him ache for the feel of her skin.

The kiss broke, it taking him a couple seconds to come back down to planet Earth as her fingers stayed at his neck and she put the tiniest of space between them. Her thighs still around one of his but not so he was rubbing at her through her clothes.

Any concern he'd overstepped flew from his head as Sakura's lips went to his ear. She nibbled at his skin and groaned. 'How far is your apartment?'

He told her and Sakura smiled sinfully. 'Closer than mine. Take me there.'

She kissed him before he could say anything to ruin it and led him off the dancefloor. Her hand tight around his as she all but dragged him onto the street.

* * *

 

They crashed through his bedroom door in a hail of breathy kisses and eager hands.

Sakura laughed when he pushed her up against the wall by the door. His lips going to her pulse just as his hand eased the door closed quicker. 'Mmm.'

She pulled his chin up so their lips met and delight shone in her eyes. Their hips ground together against the wall and Sakura let out a long breath. Arms went around his neck, fingers meshing into his hair while she pulled him against her hard.

His erection, which had been stood to attention ever since their bodies first met in the club, rubbed against her through their clothes and Naruto saw the satisfied pleasure sitting in Sakura's smile.

Kissing it only fuelled it and Kami if he wasn't prepared to pour all of his desire into that fire.

The pinkette's hand went to his belt, lingering briefly before she found his hardness and let out a little sigh that he wrapped his tongue around. A groan trembling between them with the first tentative strokes of her hand.

'Big,' she whispered against his lips. The compliment making him throb against her touch and she giggled.

His hand disappeared up her top as she stroked at him, fingertips running over taut stomach muscles. She giggled a little and he noted away in the back of his head that Sakura must be ticklish.

But his brain was focused higher than her tummy and he grinned into the kiss when he found his target. Cupping Sakura's breast through her bra, he massaged the supple globe.

'Naruto,' she groaned. His fingers dipping back under her breast to slip into her bra enough so his fingers could play with her nipple. Large fingers digging into her breast as the fabric pushed his palm against her.

He rubbed at the stiff bud with his finger, moving it in a tight circle, Sakura rewarding him with breathy moans against his cheek, the kiss broken as he teased her nipple.

Though while Sakura's mouth was busy panting and given him broken kisses, her hand was equally occupied. He grunted as she stroked at him more furiously, his jeans far too tight around his abused length.

As if she could read his mind, Sakura's other hand was at his belt, undoing it with clumsy fingers as she pushed him away just enough so his hand had to leave her breast.

His jeans fell to his ankles fluidly, her hands rubbing him through his boxers, a finger teasing over where a wet patch had formed from his tip.

Clenching his eyes shut as pleasure trailed over his tip down his shaft, Naruto grunted and found his hands on Sakura's top.

She kissed him, her arms going up as the tank top went up and over her head and being thrown to the side.

Glancing down at her breasts, Sakura's hand back on his member, Naruto leant down to kiss the top of the breast he'd been playing with, nibbling along until his lips met her bra.

Her bra was gotten rid of as quickly as her top and Naruto's lips went around her nipple, Sakura breathing hard into the air as he suckled the bud and she groaned out his name. 'Bed.'

He lifted her bodily up so she had to wrap around him. Her thighs pinching his waist with how tight she was wrapped around him, her face buried in his hair as she kissed his head through.

Naruto nearly tripped over his jeans as he kicked them off, his shoes following with them with a bit more difficulty and he miss-stepped and the two of them collapsed on his bed in a flurry of limbs and laughter.

Looking up from his place between her breasts, his head having landed between her soft mounds when they'd fallen.

'Nice view there?' Sakura asked as her chest rose and fell with him on it.

'Gorgeous,' Naruto said, his face feeling hot as he kissed the curve of Sakura's breasts in turn, nibbling at her and licking circles over and around her nipples.

'Fuck,' she groaned as he twiddled her nipple, her head falling back into his mattress as her body arched up against him. She pulled him up to kiss her mouth by his shirt collar.

Their lips crashed together, she all but ripped him out of his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest, marvelling at the muscles years of martial arts gifted him with. Scratching lightly at his chest Sakura groaned again when his lips went down her neck.

Her fingers settled in his hair, pulling lightly as he licked at her pretty pink nipple again before he trailed further and further down.

'Naruto?' she asked, desperate hope that told him he was going in the right direction.

'You okay Sakura-chan?' he asked as he paused at her waistline, kissing the creamy skin where it met her pants. 'Want to stop?'

'Fuck no!' Sakura all but hissed at him. She stared at him with desire emanating from every fibre of her being. 'Do you have one?'

He nodded and pointed at the bedside table with a nod of his head, his fingers slipping around her waist, slowly undoing her pants and easing them away from her, pulling them down and off her legs as Sakura moved to help him. Wondrous desire biting at her lip as he delved back between her legs face first.

'You don't have to …' she breathed as his lips placed fire up her inner thigh until his lips were close enough to taste her eagerness through her wet panties. 'I'm ready already.'

'Do you want me to?' Naruto did his best to sound sexy, he thought he managed it because Sakura inhaled sharply. But it wasn't until her hand went to his face and led him to her sex that he knew.

He kissed her wet spot then higher, Sakura's breath catching as he kissed along her lips tentatively. He hadn't done this for a while but he was going with the idea he hadn't lost his touch by the way Sakura was groaning his name.

Flicking his tongue along the growing wetness, Naruto moaned. This was what he'd needed, a beautiful woman in his bed groaning his name. Fuck he'd missed this so much.

He ran his tongue in a quick wriggle over where Sakura's lips met and the strangled yelp told him he'd found what he was looking for.

_'Naruto.'_

Licking at Sakura's clit, Naruto ran his hands up under her ass and dragged her panties down over her cheeks, letting his nails run over them in light scratches. Sakura's moans spurring him on as her panties were pulled down from his lips and soaked pink curls tickled his nose.

All obstructions gone, Naruto ran his hands up the back of Sakura's thighs, guiding her gorgeous legs up and out of his way.

He fell upon her sex, licking and suckling on her clit, the cacophony of delight above faint to him. Looping his arm around her still lifted leg, Naruto brought his fingers to rub Sakura's clit as his tongue had been teasing and kissed back down to her opening.

'Oh Kami,' Sakura moaned.

His tongue slipped into her wet folds, lapping away at her eagerly. His grip on her legs having to tighten when Sakura reflexively went to hug his head with her thighs.

Delving his tongue deep and rolling it back out in quick little motions, Naruto moaned into her, breathing in the heady aroma of her arousal as he chased down Sakura's orgasm.

Because be damned if he was the only one cumming tonight.

Sakura's breathing got quicker and sharper above him, her fingers reaching down to pull his hair but she gave it up to play with her breast absently. But even that only lasted until Naruto started to pinch her clit as well as push his tongue as deep into her as he could.

He felt the covers beneath them pull up on either side of them, Sakura moaning his name loudly as she collapsed onto his bed at a complete loss.

Her hips bucked against his face, her climax racing to meet him, as her womanhood throbbed over his tongue and with a sudden thrust of his tongue, Sakura unravelled on him.

'Oh Kami, Kami,' she panted, fingers flexing into the covers over and over until he reached out to grab one hand and she damn near broke his fingers. 'Naruto!'

Swallowing what he could of her, Naruto collapsed his cheek against her thigh and slowly gathered his breath. He wasn't done yet but he needed air for a minute.

Sakura however wasn't as willing to give him time to breathe and after a minute of them lying there in the afterglow of her orgasm, she'd pulled him up and wrapped around him. She used the sudden energy burst she'd found to roll him onto his back.

She straddled him, sitting just below his bobbing member, her hand a little shaky as she ran her palm over the mushroom tip and she took a long steadying breath.

'More,' was all she said, pulling open a drawer in his bedside cabinet and rummaged around. Naruto busied himself taking in the image of the gorgeous woman sitting on his thighs, her quivering muscles against his making his already stiff member ache.

He also took the moment to stare at her boobs. The sway they had hypnotic as she had to wriggle on him to get a proper look. He wanted to kiss them again, to knead them and make the woman groan some more just by playing with them.

Arching up, he placed slow kisses over one pale perfection and Sakura whispered her approval briefly into his hair.

But with a victorious and empathic, 'yes,' Sakura pushed him back down and ripped the little square wrapper open with her teeth.

Naruto just stared as Sakura took a second to read the ripped wrapper as she struggled to get the condom out at first.

She grinned naughtily and pumped him slowly, looking him dead in the eye. 'Thin feel huh?'

The blond grinned back shamelessly, rubbing at her still sensitive clit, her hand shaking a little when she pushed the increased sensitivity condom down over his swollen manhood.

'Should feel better for you Sakura-chan,' Naruto said cheekily, letting his hand be knocked away.

'Lucky me,' Sakura chuckled, lifting herself up, her eyes fluttering closed as she rubbed his tip against her lips before lowering down onto him with a low moan. 'Mmm, definitely big.'

Naruto reached out for her hips, grunting his approval with each fresh roll of Sakura's body over him.

She shifted on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck when they kissed in slow, hungry abandon. It felt amazing to be in her so completely, for any roll or shift of her weight to make something behind his eyes to pop and sparkle.

'Fuck,' Sakura breathed into his ear, speeding up her rolling, almost bouncing on his dick if she went just a little quicker.

'Sakura,' he groaned into her ear. Lips finding anywhere on her neck or shoulders he could while they wrapped around each other, the tight grip he had on her shoulder with his arm around her back letting her bounce more on him.

He wouldn't take long to finish at this rate. Between days of crazy need and the pure ecstasy of Sakura taking all of him inside of her it wasn't going to take much to push him over the limit.

The only thing that was probably keeping it from being done already was the slight numbing of the condom. Kami he wished he'd gotten one with a stronger numbing effect.

The pressure building in his shaft was already starting to hurry.

He had to hope Sakura wouldn't mind if he came quickly. Desperately trying to stave off the end by thinking about the best to convince Sakura to stay for a round two after a break.

Unfortunately, or fortunately he supposed, Sakura had decided the slow and sensuous pace was done with and she lowered them down onto the bed. Pushing him down with her breasts, lifting his hands up her body to squeeze them both as she reclined back up so she was resting back on her hands. The tight grasp on his knees the only thing keeping her upright.

Watching her body undulate forward, Naruto ran his hands over her hips and thighs, aching to reach her ass but every time he did her rocking locked his wrist between her hip and his.

Her eyes opened half-lidded, a lost smile tugging at her lips and he almost came right then and there.

Hips moved instinctively, thrusting up to meet hers and Sakura moaned loudly into the air, head thrown back. 'Naruto! Yeah! Like that!'

She crashed down onto him, forcing as much of him up her as she physically could and rolled her ass over him, her hands running up her body to clutch at her breast and pull up her hair.

Her hips moved like when they were dancing and Naruto took a grip on her hips hard and thrust up into her hard and fast, her already bouncing breasts slapping against her skin as Sakura's whole body arched back and she all but screamed out his name and curses.

Her white knuckled grip on his wrists never stopped even as they fucked harder and harder, right until he felt the inescapable burst shooting up him and out into Sakura only to meet the condom and flow back down him, Sakura's own climax dribbling out over him as crotch dampened with their exertion and release.

Sakura tumbled down forward onto him giggling and panting hard. Her breath tickled his chest and with any movement a fresh throb of pleasure ran through them.

'That …' Sakura said, her chin resting on his chest, while pushing her long hair out of her face to meet him with mischievous green eyes. 'Mmm, yum.'

Naruto had to agree, and he would have done it with words if he could talk. As it was Sakura was still wiggling her ass with him in her and it strangled his voice with moans.

She finally relented, lifting herself off of him with a satisfied sigh and lay back down on his chest with a grin.

'More please,' she said. Her fingers trailed over his nipple and she kissed his heated flesh. 'Right?'

'Uh huh,' Naruto breathed, cupping her ass and squeezing slowly. 'Catch my breath?'

'Duh.' Sakura freed his still semi-hard member from the condom, teasing the shaft with a finger and kept kissing his chest. 'Not done with this though.'

She started pumping him slowly, languidly. His sensitivity leaving the pleasure a touch painful but before he could ask for a reprieve Sakura released him and recaptured his lips in a slow, pointed kiss.

'Not even close to done,' she murmured into his mouth, peppering his cheek and then neck with fiery kisses. 'Keep squeezing my ass Naruto.'

He did and he honestly never wanted this night to end as Sakura's lips starting moving lower and lower.


End file.
